


Amar Não É Pecado (Ou É?)

by crazychelseablue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic in which Neymar, David Luiz, and Marcelo are hairdressers. Inspired by Nike's 'The Last Game' commercial that came out during the World Cup </p><p>Title based on a song by Luan Santana</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from really, it just sort of happened

“Someone’s cheery this morning.” David Luiz said while shoveling more cereal into this mouth.

“It’s Oscar day.” Neymar beamed while opening up their cheap fridge with the hand that wasn’t holding up his towel.

“Oh god.” Marcelo, who was currently standing at the stove making himself pancakes, rolled his eyes at his ridiculous roommate.

“What?” Neymar asked defensively, pulling out the carton of orange juice and chugging half of it.

“Aw come on man!” David whined. “Why are you such a pig?”

“There’s still some left!” He put the carton back and began to rummage through the fridge for something to eat.

“Yeah and it’s full of your backwash.” Marcelo chimed in, sliding the pancakes onto his plate and moving to sit at the small table next to David.

“Not like we haven’t swapped spit before.” Neymar finally found an apple that was still good and bit into it, closing the fridge and hopping up onto the counter.

“That was one time!” Marcelo said, pancake bits flying from the corners of his mouth. “And I have vowed to never ever get that drunk again.”

Neymar stuck his tongue out at his ‘least favorite roommate’ before hopping off the counter and heading towards his room, calling, “No one can ruin my mood today. It’s Oscar day!”

* * *

_Neymar tried to hide his blush as he began to cut his new customer’s hair. The guy was_ really _cute and the fact that David and Marcelo were currently sending him cheeky winks and wiggling their eyebrows was_ not _helping. “So,” he said, trying to sound natural, “Where are you from Mr...” he craned his neck to read the name in the appointment book on the desk, “Emboaba?”_

_“Call me Oscar.” Was it his imagination or had the man, Oscar, turned faintly pink?_

_“Alright Oscar,” He smiled. “Where ya from?”_

_“My wife and I just moved here from Americana.”_

* * *

“Sometimes,” Neymar said as the older man slid into the seat across from him with two steaming cups of coffee. “I wonder why you still talk to me, Ricky.” He accepted the cup placed in front of him. “Your life is so put together and I’m such a mess.”

“Stop being such a drama queen, Ney. I’ve known you since you were four. You’re basically my little brother.” He blew on his scalding coffee before taking a small sip. “Now what’s up? Oscar again?”

“I never thought it would be like this, ya know?”

“You never thought what would be like this?”

“Finding the love of my life.”

Ricky was stunned. “You really think he’s the love of your life?”

“Yes.” he said with complete certainty. “I wish he wasn’t, but he is.” He downed half of his burning cup of coffee. “I always imagined meeting some handsome stranger who would sweep me off my feet and we would spend our lives together. I dreamed of lazy days and sweet nothings. And now what do I have? A man who sees me as, at most, a friend, but most likely as nothing more than his hairdresser. Not to mention he’s _married_ and has a _kid_.”

“I just... I just don’t understand how you can be so sure that he’s the one.”

“Well how did you know that Cris was the one?”

He got a wistful look in his eyes. “I just felt it. He was always in my head. And everything reminded me of him. All my smiles and all my laughter, they were for him. When I was with him everything was right, and when I was without him I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t, and still can’t, imagine my life without him. From the moment I met him, I just knew that it was right. That _we_ were right.”

“Well,” Neymar didn’t sound nearly as happy as his companion. “That’s exactly how I feel about Oscar.”

* * *

“Hello there,” David Luiz was his usual cheery self. “How can I help you?”

“My husband will be in in a moment. He has an appointment, though honestly I think he gets his hair cut too often.” She had an easy smile.

The door opened and in walked a man with short (too short to _really_ need a haircut) brown hair and a shy smile, cradling a tiny baby girl.

“Mr Emboaba!” David was beyond surprised. Part of him wanted to shoo them out before Neymar could witness the happy little family, but the other part of him knew that it could be an important reality check for the infatuated young man. “I’ll go tell Neymar you’re here.”

The woman chuckled. “You have a regular hairdresser?”

Oscar blushed furiously and his heart beat so fast that he thought it might beat right out of his chest. “I like the way he does it!” His voice was much too high.

“You’re such a girl!” She laughed easily. Oscar’s heartbeat began returning to normal, only to speed right back up again at the sight of Neymar, frozen like a statue in the middle of the salon.

“Ney?” David moved slowly towards him. “Are you alright?”

“Um...” He was paler than a vampire and looked like he might pass out at any minute. “I’m not feeling well... Can you cover for me?” And without waiting for a reply he sprinted into the back and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shoddy writing and the very late update. Thanks to hou_dini for providing the brazilian lullaby.

> ~~Neymar,~~ ~~I never meant to hurt you. They weren’t supposed to come with me~~

> ~~Neymar,~~ ~~She insisted on coming. There was nothing I could do~~

> ~~Neymar,~~ ~~If I could turn back time and change what happened today, believe me I would. I care about you and it’s killing me that I’ve hurt you. I wish to God that our situation was different, but this is the way it is and no amount of wishing can change that. If we don’t face reality right now, then you’ll just end up getting hurt even more~~

> Neymar, I’m sorry

“Hey Marcelo?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you please just give this to Ney for me?”

“Sure thing.”

* * *

“A GENTE NÃO PRECISA TÁ COLADO PRA TÁ JUNTO”

David threw his pen down on the table in annoyance. So much for filling out those order forms.

“OS NOSSOS CORPOS SE CONVERSAM POR HORAS E HORAS”

“Jesus.” Marcelo said, exiting his room and heading for the kitchen. “It sounds like something’s dying in there.”

“SEM PALAVRAS TÃO DIZENDO A TODO INSTANTE UM PRO OUTRO”

“Oh for the love of God.” David shot up and burst into Neymar’s room. “Neymar!”

He was sprawled on his bed, eyes closed and headphones blasting. “O QUANTO SE ADORAM”

“Neymar!!!”

“EU NÃO PRECISO TE OLHAR PRA TE TER EM MEU MUNDO”

“NEYMAR!”

“PORQUE AONDE QUER QUE EU VÁ VOCÊ ESTÁ EM TUDO, TUDO, TUDO”

“NEYMAR!!!”

“QUE EU PRECISO. TE VIVO”

**“NEYMAR!!!”**

Neymar jumped a comical height and ripped his headphones off. “WHAT?”

“SHUT UP! IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING’S DYING IN HERE!”

“Hey! I’m singing my feelings!”

“Well don’t!” Marcelo called from the other room.

* * *

Oscar lifted his wailing daughter out of her crib and cradled her to his chest. “Julia, sweetie,” he sighed wearily. “It’s three in the morning.” He gently rocked her back and forth and, growing desperate, began to sing the only lullaby that he could remember.

> Nana, neném  
>  Que a cuca vem pegar  
>  Papa foi pra roça  
>  Mamãe foi trabalhar  
>  Desce, gatinho  
>  De cima do telhado  
>  Pra ver se o neném  
>  Dorme um sono sossegado

“Okay, okay. I get it.” Her crying had only increased. “I wouldn’t like listening to my singing either. Do you want a story? Yeah let’s do a story.” He had finally perfected that magically calm voice that always soothed babies. “Okay... a story... do I know any stories? Um... okay, okay. I’ll just make one up.”

“So, here we go... Once there was a boy... and um... And when he was 17, that boy married his very best friend.” A hint of sadness appeared in his voice. “He loved her very much, but not in the way he should. Three years later that boy was now a man, and he and his wife moved to São Paulo.” Julia grew quieter. “In São Paulo he met a man. A charming, vibrant, absolutely enchanting man. And for three years he kept going to that little hair salon just to see him, though he would never say admit it out loud.” The crying ceased and she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Then, three years after coming to São Paulo, the most amazing thing happened to that man for which he is eternally grateful. That man and his wife had a little angel. A baby girl named Julia. And she is the most wonderful and precious thing in the world. He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything. Even give up the man in the Salon. Even forget Neymar.” He kissed her forehead and placed her back in her crib, sound asleep.

* * *

“Be sure those expense reports are on my desk by five, Thiago.”

“Yes Mr Blanc.” Thiago deadpanned before turning back to his (extremely old) computer.

He knew _exactly_ how the rest of the day was going to go. It was always the same. A neverending cycle of pure monotony. He arrives at work at nine o’clock on the dot. There’s coffee and a bagel left on his desk by his secretary. He then sits down and gets to work financing useless construction projects and the lot. Then he goes to the little cafe across the street for lunch where he eats a sandwich or a salad that’s far too healthy to be truly enjoyable. After lunch he gets back to work until five when his work day ends.

When he gets home, his wife has dinner ready and they all sit at the table while the boys tell their parents about their day. They eat ice cream sundaes for dessert and then he helps the boys with their homework while Belle cleans the kitchen and packs their lunches for the next day. When homework is done they all sit in the living room for family time before the boys are finally tucked into bed. Then he and Belle sit side by side on their bed while she reads a novel and he reads a sports magazine until it’s time to turn out the lights. When he wakes up in the morning, he’ll do it all again.

And that’s exactly what would’ve happened if this had been a normal day. But it wasn’t. Not for Thiago at least. As he entered the little cafe for lunch, he was greeted by the pleasant sound of laughter. He glanced to his left and noticed a group of men that he had never seen before sitting at a table there. All he caught was a shock of curly hair before he forced himself to avert his eyes and approach the counter.

With food in hand, Thiago paused. He usually didn’t care at all where he sat, but suddenly he wanted to be closer to the group of joyful men. After a moment of hesitation he made his way towards the corner closest to the men, where he proceeded to eat his lunch in silence, casting glances at his first glimpse of true happiness in far too long.

* * *

Marcelo let out a low wolf whistle. “Hottie in the house.” he whispered.

”Who?” Neymar tried to scan the room sneakily.

”Businessman in the corner.” he muttered.

David glanced up from his sandwich towards the corner that Marcelo had indicated, just barely able to see him over Neymar’s shoulder. And boy was Marcelo right. He was _gorgeous_. David couldn’t stop staring. He must’ve looked like such a creep.

”Shut up or he’ll hear you!” David whispered nervously.

Marcelo and Neymar exchanged furtive looks and devilish grins before hauling David up and shoving him towards the man’s table.

Suddenly David found himself standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafe with the gorgeous man looking up at him quizzically. Summoning every ounce of confidence he had, he walked over to the man’s table and sat down.

”Hi.” For the first time in his life, David sounded shy. “I’m David Luiz.”

”Thiago.” the stranger replied.

They smiled awkwardly. “So... uh...” David stuttered. “Um... do you come here often?” he laughed shyly the moment the cliche words left his lips, hiding his rapidly reddening face in his hands.

The stranger, _Thiago_ , grinned. “Hey! No hiding! Your face is much too cute to be hiding!” He chuckled as the other man slowly lowered his hands, revealing a red face and an endearing smile. “And yeah I come here often. Every day, actually.”

”Then it’s a shame I’ve never come here before.”

After a bit more blushing, Thiago finally, and reluctantly, glanced at his watch. Grimacing, he looked back up at David, watching the other man’s face fall. “I’m sorry.” Thiago frowned. I have to go back to work.”

”Oh... when do you get off?” David asked hopefully.

”Five.”

”Can I see you then? We could get some coffee.”

Thiago beamed. “I’d love that. I’ll pick you up then?”

David quickly scribbled the address of the salon onto a napkin and handed it to him. “I’ll be here.”

After the businessman left, he glanced over towards his friends. “Hey Marcelo!” he called.

”Yeah?” his coworker answered while trying to defend his chips from Neymar.

"I’m gonna need you to cover for me later. I’ve got a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Neymar was singing was 'Te Vivo' by Luan Santana. If any of you want a translation of the part he sang just ask and I'd be happy to add one. I just didn't want to bother if you guys don't care.
> 
> Here's a translation of the lullaby (also provided by hou_dini):
> 
> Sleep, baby  
>  Or the cuca (that's a character from an old children story) will come and get you  
>  Daddy went to the fields  
>  Mommy went to work  
>  Come down, kitty  
>  From the top of the roof  
>  To check if the baby  
>  Is having a quiet sleep
> 
> Here's a (rough) translation of the song Neymar was singing. Keep in mind I've done this one myself so it's not perfect. The phrase 'te vivo' doesn't technically make sense, even in Portuguese. It literally means 'I live you' so my interpretation is that it means something akin to 'I live for you':
> 
> We don't need to be side by side to be together  
>  Our bodies speak for hours and hours  
>  Without words saying to each other every instant  
>  How much we love each other  
>  I don't need to see you to have you in my world  
>  Because where you wish that's where I go  
>  You are in everything  
>  Everything, everything that I need  
>  I live (for) you
> 
> PS. If anyone who speaks Portuguese finds a mistake (or lots of mistakes) in my translation I'd love your help :)


End file.
